galilee_modal_haplotypefandomcom-20200215-history
الامراض الوراثية العرب
حسب تقرير مركز الدراسات العربية الجينوم في دبي ( الإمارات العربية المتحدة ) العرب يعانون من أعلى معدلات مرض وراثي في العالم. وقد تم تحديد ب ٩٠٨ الاضطرابات الوراثية في العرب و ذريتهم ، وقد وصلت العديد من الأمراض الوراثية الشائعة في الإمارات العربية المتحدة وسلطنة عمان و البحرين الى مستويات وبائية - أكثر من 100 حالة لكل 100،000 فرد . و تشمل فاقة ( اضطراب في الدم )تالاسيميا ، مرض السكري، و سرطان الثدي و متلازمة داون. وقد وصلت بعض الاضطرابات أبعادا أسطورية ك فقر الدم المنجلي ، وأمراض القلب ، ألفا الثلاسيميا ، داء السكري . بعض الأمراض الوراثية الرئيسية السائدة في الدول العربية هي اضطرابات الهيموغلوبين ، والعيوب الخلقية ، ورثت الأمراض الأيضية و اضطرابات العصبية الوراثية . اضطرابات الهيموغلوبين مرض فقر الدم المنجلي والثلاسيميا و G6 . متلازمة متعددة الظفرة ، ومتلازمة داون ، ومتلازمة صغر الرأس بارديه بيدل ،هي أمثلة من الاضطرابات تسبب تشوهات خلقية. الدول العربية لديها أعلى معدل انتشار العيوب الخلقية في العالم من اضطرابات العصبية الوراثية متلازمة توريت ، ومرض ويلسون ، مرض شاركو ماري توث ، en cephalomyopathies التهاباتالدماغي العضلي الميتوكوندريا ومرض نيمان بيك . [ 1 ] [ 2 ] [ 3 ] 1 الأمراض الوراثية قواعد البيانات في البلدان العربية والدراسا الحفاظ على قواعد بيانات العديد من المنظمات في كل بلد عربي .مضت عليها المنظمة الرئيسية ومقرها في الإمارات العربية المتحدة . بدأت مركز العربي للدراسات الجينية مشروع تجريبي لإنشاء "فهرس ل نقل الوراثة في العرب " ( CTGA ) قاعدة بيانات عن الاضطرابات الوراثية في السكان العرب . في الوقت الحاضر ، وقاعدة بيانات CTGA ، حافظت مركزيا في دبي، تستضيف ما يقرب من 1540 إدخالات اضطرابات مندل والجينات ذات الصلة، و هذا العدد آخذ في الازدياد كباحثين ينضمون إلى أكبر الجهود العلمية العربية لتعريف ووصف الاضطرابات الوراثية في المنطقة. مركز تشجيع البحوث والدراسات على هذه الاضطرابات الناشئة. [ 4 ] بعض التحديات هي: أمراض خضاب الدم فقر الدم المنجلي الجلوكوز 6 فوسفات نازعة عوز ، ومتلازمة X الهشة ( FXS ) هو حالة وراثية ورثت مع عواقب حاسمة المركز تقديم معلومات عن بلدان محددة ، [ 5 ] و المحافظة على قائمة الأمراض الجينية . [ 6 ] [ 7 ] [ 8 ]راثي نادر الأمراض المتنحية محددة مرتفعة في البلدان العربية مثل متلازمة بارديه بيدل ، متلازمة ميكل ، كلوريد الخلقية والإسهال، و شديدة الطفولة مقهورة الضمور العضلي ( scarmd ) أمراض التخزين الليزوزومية و PKU مرتفعة في دول الخليج . يوفر كتاب الدكتور الطيبي على معلومات مفصلة و حسب البلد [ 9 ] وحتى الشرق الأوسط التنفسي متلازمة التاجى ( الميرة - COV ) التي تم تحديدها لأول مرة في المملكة العربية السعودية في العام الماضي ، و أصاب 77 شخصا ، معظمهم في الشرق الأوسط وأوروبا. أربعين منهم - أكثر من نصف - لقوا حتفهم. ولكن الميرة للمواد ليست بعد وباء ، يمكن أن تصبح منتشرة في المريض مرض وراثي . [ 10 ]الدكتور ثورمان " دليل حول الأمراض الوراثية النادرة [ 11 ] كتاب آخر الاضطرابات الوراثية العربية دليل شخصا عاديا [ 12 ] SUADI جورنال مقالة حول الأمراض الوراثية في البلدان العربية [ 13 ] أعلى نسبة من الاضطرابات الوراثية المظاهر هي: التشوهات الخلقية تليها الاضطرابات الأيضية والغدد الصماء و ثم عن الاضطرابات العصبية ( مثل مرض عصبي حركي ) ومن ثم عن طريق الاضطرابات المناعية في الدم ومن ثم الأورام . على طريقة الميراث هو وراثي جسمي مقهور أساسا تليها جسمية مهيمنة. بعض الأمراض الطفرات بيتا الثلاسيميا ؛ المنجلي مرض ؛ امراض القلب ؛ WESTERN SAUDI -ARABIA ؛ الجلوكوز 6 فوسفات نازعة - عوز ؛ ألفا الثلاسيميا ؛ الجزيئية توصيف ؛ تصخر العظم المتنحية ؛ الأقارب الزواج ؛ اختزال الجلوتاثيون DEF . دراسة حول فقر الدم المنجلي في العرب [ 14 ] مقالة عن العيوب الخلقية [ 15 ] 6Glucose Phisphate isomere نقص المسؤولة عن الحلقات الانحلالي غير متوقعة. [ 16 ] واحدة من متلازمات الراحل الدكتور الطيبي ي ل . [ 17 ] بطاقات فلاش دليل . [ 18 ] [ 19 ] [ 20 ] [ 21 ] مرات NY المادة [ 22 ] في العرب الفلسطينيين الدراسة [ 23 ] دراسة حول المحتملة على الأدوية [ 24 ] دراسة أخرى على العرب الفلسطينيين [ 25 ] قاعدة بيانات الاضطرابات الوراثية في دراسة العرب [ 26 ] في الفلسطينيين [ 27 ] دراسة عامة حول قواعد بيانات جديدة [ 28 ] قاعدة بيانات ل B الثلاسيميا في العرب [ 29 ] البنك الوطني الإسرائيلي الوراثية والطفرات الوراثية يحتوي على العرب [ 30 ] قاعدة بيانات الطيبي 2002 [ 31 ] 2010 الجينات المسؤولة عن الأمراض الوراثية بين العرب الفلسطينيين [ 32 ] [ 33 ] المؤتمر القومي العربي القادم نوفمبر 2013 [ 34 ]تشخيص الاضطرابات الوراثية عدل التشخيص إذا الاضطرابات الوراثية بعد الولادة ويتم من قبل الأطباء و الفحوصات المخبرية وبعض الوقت الاختبارات الجينية . الاختبارات الجينية التنميط فحص الجنين والنساء الحوامل " ل قائمة من الاضطرابات المدرجة في برامج فحص حديثي الولادة باستخدام رقاقة Microarrary الوراثية قد تساعد في الكشف عن الطفرات الوراثية تتعارض مع الحياة وتحديد الإجهاض. بعض الاختبارات الجينية من الأطفال الذين ولدوا قد تساعد في العثور على العلاج المناسب . [ 35 ] [ 36 ] أمهات يمكن اختبار الاضطرابات الوراثية في الجنين بواسطة طريقة أخذ العينات زغابة المشيمي ( CVS ) أو بزل السلى .علم الأنساب والجغرافية من الأمراض الوراثية العربية عدل متلازمة اللمفاويات العارية عالية في كتلة عربي غربي المغرب ، النوع الثاني الاطراف - الزنار ضمور العضلات ، نوع 2C في ليبيا ، ومتلازمة الانحلالي - اليوريمي في السعودية ، التهاب الفقار اللاصق في مصر والشرق كتلة، ألفا الثلاسيميا في جميع البلدان ناقص مصر سوريا العراق ، التليف الكيسي في العراق السعودية اليمن ليبيا والمغرب، و حمى البحر الأبيض المتوسط العائلية FMF في كتلة شرق وليبيا والمغرب، و بيتا الثلاسيميا في جميع البلدان ، ونقص g6dh جميع البلدان. [ 19 ] [ 1 ] .معظم العلامات الجينية للأمراض الوراثية العرب المظهري أي طفرات معينة من الشعوب العربية ، وخاصة في البلدان. على الرغم من الطفرات الوراثية من دول الخليج هي في معظمها نفسه، ولكن بعض الظواهر الجينية الخ الكويتيةالأمراض يكون التوزيع الجغرافي بين الدول العربية مثل سوريا الكبرى ، دول الخليج ، اليمن ، كتلة الغربية (المغرب والجزائر وتونس ) ، وذلك بسبب الزواج restrictid إلى كل كتلة أو حتى إلى بلد واحد. وعلاوة على ذلك ، والزواج ابن عم ( conseigenity ) و زواج الأقارب ( الزواج يقتصر على الطوائف الأقلية ) excaberate المشكلة. إبعاد الزواج من مجمعات الجينات البعيدة قد تساعد على حل المشكلة في البلدان العربية. وتقع العديد من أوجه القصور الجيني وضوحا في العرب على قطعة HLA على الصبغي 6 . هذا نفس الطفرات الجزء هي علامات العرب في الأنساب واختبارات الطب الشرعي التنميط و الدراسات. مثل هذه الدراسات على النحو التالي: [ 15 ] [ 37 ] [ 38 ] [ 39 ] [ 40 ] بيانات السكان العرب على مواضع PCR القائم : هلا [ 41 ] تعدد الأشكال HLA في السعودية [ 42 ]منذ أكثر من 70 ٪ من الأمراض الوراثية العربية الجسمية المتنحية ، مما يعني ان الجينات المعيبة يجب أن تكون موجودة في كل من الأب والأم، و منذ الجينات متشابهة في عدد السكان ( الذكور والإناث على حد سواء منذ الكروموسومات جسمية هي خليط من الأب والأم ، في المجتمعات المغلقة ( الزواج من نفس الطائفة زواج الأقارب ، أو القبيلة الواحدة أو حتى من نفس البلد ، أو حتى من نفس كتلة من البلدان منذ الجينات مشابه في كتل الجغرافية كما هو موضح في brocures الإنترنت المشار إليه أعلاه. [ 43 ] دول الخليج منع الأمراض متشابهة بما في ذلك المملكة العربية السعودية ، في حين أن اليمن هو كتلة مختلفة، سوريا الكبرى هو مختلف، و العراق هو كتلة مختلفة ، في حين أن المغرب والجزائر وتونس هي كتلة واحدة مختلفة ( الغرب ) ، وما إلى ذلك سبب ارتفاع حالات الاضطرابات الوراثية غير أن النسب للأب متجانسة في جميع البلدان العربية بينما النسب الأم هي متنوعة جدا ( ميزة جيدة ) ولكن لا يزال يختلف بين الكتل المذكورة آنفا . وكانت الأمهات التاريخية هابلوغروب السلفي الأصلي من الشرق الأدنى و L3 HV1 تزال مرتفعة في اليمن ، بينما في بلاد الشام هناك تدفق الجينات الأوروبية الأم . في الغرب عربي النسب الأمهات المهيمنة هي نادرة U8 Europpean الاسكندنافية هابلوغروب ربما جاءت مع الوندال عندما هرب من اسبانيا من القوط الغربيين . الإبعاد الزواج إلى أقصى حد ممكن و منع معظم الجسمية اضطرابات المتنحية وغيرها من الاضطرابات عن طريق تمييع و خلط الجينات للطفل. و الأبوية النسب في جميع البلدان العربية هو هابلوغروب J1 خصوصا الرئيسية subclade J1- P58 لها هابلوغروب التي انتشرت مع الفتوحات العربية في القرن 7 . وقد وجد أن هابلوغروب J1 تحدث بترددات عالية بين السكان الناطقين باللغة العربية في الشرق الأوسط و انتشارا هو نسب Y كروموسوم في منطقة الشرق الأدنى. يرتبط هابلوغروب J1e ( J- P58 ) أيضا مع القاسم المشترك لغوية سامية ، مع YCAII 22 ويرتبط -22 الدولة أليل بشكل وثيق مع J1e . [ 44 ] J- P58 subclade من J1 هو نسب أبوي واحد نشأت في الشرق الأدنى من الترددات العالية في البدو 70 ٪ من اليمنيين 68٪ 55 ٪ الأردنيين ، و 55٪ من العرب الفلسطينيين ، 48 ٪ من الشعب العماني 34 ٪ من التونسيين و 35 ٪ من الجزائريين ، و الأمطار التي تسقط في وتيرة واحدة يتحرك بعيدا من المملكة العربية السعودية والشرق الأدنى. J- P58 تشمل جميع النسخ المتنوعة J1- CMH و YCAII = 22-22 عزر، كل من وجد في العرب و اليهود J1- كوهانيم ( نسل هارون ) [ 45 ] [ 46 ] و YCAII عزر = 22-22 تميز يرتدون التفرد وجدت في العرب ولكن أقل تواترا في J1 الاثيوبية و نادرة في أوروبا و القوقاز. [ 47 ] [ 48 ] و الآن تم حلها أن كليد العربية J1- P58 ، L147.1 أن تشمل جميع اليهود J1- كوهانيم وجميع النسخ المتنوعة و CMH هو YCAII = 22-22 . كان J1 كليد التي تنتشر الآن على نطاق واسع من قبل المنظمة الإسلامية لل الفتح [ 49 ] كل من القحطانية و Adnanite العرب هم J1- P58 هابلوغروب منذ عرب شمال أفريقيا مثل الجزائر ( معروف لدينا القحطانية النسب من الفتح العربي و Adnanite النسب من بني هلال وبني الهجرة دسكو إلى شمال أفريقيا في القرن 10 من قبل تم العثور على الفاطميون ، ولكن فقط E من البربر و العرب J1 في شمال أفريقيا و التي وضعت هذا J1 من قبل شركة بيت إدارة المال و YCAII عزر = 22-22 . و J2 في العرب الجزائري طفيفة 3 ٪ و هو من النادر J2- M67 من Chechnea نادرا ما وجدت في البلدان العربية الأخرى، و غير موجودة في شبه الجزيرة العربية واليمن. [ 50 ] [ 51 ]الدراسات الجينية على العرب أن تؤدي إلى اكتشافات جديدة من المتلازمات عدل الطيبي نوع من فرط (1987 ) • • متلازمة الطيبي شلتوت (1989 ) • • متلازمة آل الغزالي (1994 ) • • متلازمة Megarbane (2001 )بل هناك أسماء عربية جديدة لعلاج الاضطرابات الوراثية و المتلازمات مثل الناشئة :الطيف من الاضطرابات الوراثية في العرب • • نوع اللبناني المانوز 6 - الفوسفات عيب الاعتراف مستقبلات (1984 ) • • نوع من النمو الشاذ spondylometaphyseal الجزائرية (1988 ) • • نوع الكويتي cardioskeletalsyndrome (1990 ) • • متلازمة نقص التصبغ الصم المكفوفين اليمنيين ( 1990) • • نابلس متلازمة تشبه قناع الوجه (2000 ) • • نوع جرش من القاصي اعتلال الأعصاب الحركية وراثية (2000 ) • • متلازمة الكرك (2003 ) • • نوع العمانية spondyloepiphyأدلة عملية على الانترنت للأمراض الجينية [ عدل] اضطرابات وراثية في العرب [ 19 ] [ 2 ] [ 3 ] [ 20 ] المراجع عدل1 1-"Arabs bear brunt of Genetic Disorders". Thenational.ae. صحافة'Jump upYahya. "one thousand and one tales of genetic disorders in arabs". ''Nature blog.' #'Jump up'3-'slaima. "genetic-diseases of middle-east". صحافة-الامراض_الوراثية_العرب''yahoo voices. #'''Jump up'4'"Centre for Arab Genomic Studies". #'Jump up'5-'Ghazi Omar Tadmouri. "Centre for Arab Genomic Studies (CAGS) -> Publications". CAGS. Retrieved 2013-09-09. #'Jump up'6- Ghazi Omar Tadmouri. "Genetic Disorders in Arab Populations". الامراض_الوراثية_العرب #Jump up'7- "Genetic Disorders in Arab Populations". Cags.org.ae. Retrieved 2013-09-09. #Jump up'8- Ghazi Omar Tadmouri. "Centre for Arab Genomic Studies (CAGS) -> CTGA Database - Static". CAGS. Retrieved 2013-09-09. #Jump up'9- Teebi, Ahmad S.; Farag, Talaat I. (1997). [http://books.google.com/books?id=6K_fj4Oicm8C Genetic Disorders Among Arab Populations]. كتاب Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-509305-6. #Jump up'10-''' Petherick, A (2013 Jun 15). "MERS-CoV: in search of answers.". Lancet 381 (9883): 2069. PMID 23776959. #'Jump up'11-'Thurmon, Theodore F. (5 March 1974). [http://books.google.com/books?id=DWBrAAAAMAAJ ''Rare genetic diseases: a guidebook]. كتاب CRC Press. ISBN 978-0-87819-039-3. #Jump upAbel, Ernest L. (1 January 2003). [http://books.google.com/books?id=uLnzop59PbkC Arab Genetic Disorders: A Layman's Guide]. McFarland. ISBN 978-0-7864-1463-5.' #'Jump up'13 Elhazmi et AL (1996). "Genetic disorders among Arabic populations". Saudi Medical Journal '''17 (2): 108–123. ISSN 0379-5284. #'''Jump up'14''' El-Hazmi, Mohsen; Warsy, ArjumandS; Al-Hazmi, AliM (1 January 2011). "Sickle cell disease in Middle East Arab countries". The Indian Journal of Medical Research 134(5): 597–610. doi:10.4103/0971-5916.90984. #^ Jump up to:5 Yanni, EA; Copeland, G; Olney, RS (2010 Jun). "Birth defects and genetic disorders among Arab Americans--Michigan, 1992-2003.". Journal of immigrant and minority health / Center for Minority Public Health 12 (3): 408–13. PMID 18972209. #'Jump up'16'''Shalev, O; Leibowitz, G; Brok-Simoni, F (1994 Jun 15). "Glucose phosphate isomerase deficiency with congenital nonspherocytic hemolytic anemia". ''Harefuah126' (12): 699–702, 764, 763. PMID 7927011. #'Jump up'17 'Koenig, R (2003 Jul). "Teebi hypertelorism syndrome.". ''Clinical dysmorphology '''12(3): 187–9. PMID 14564158. #'Jump up18 '"Genetic diseases studies on Arabic world". Jeans4genes.org. الامراض_الوراثية_العرب. #19 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genetic_studies_on_Arabs#cite_ref-jeans4genes1_19-0 Jump up to:a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genetic_studies_on_Arabs#cite_ref-jeans4genes1_19-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genetic_studies_on_Arabs#cite_ref-jeans4genes1_19-2 c''] "Genetic Disorders in Arabs". Jeans4genes.org. الامراض_الوراثية_العرب. #^20[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genetic_studies_on_Arabs#cite_ref-jeans4genes2_20-0 Jump up to:''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genetic_studies_on_Arabs#cite_ref-jeans4genes2_20-1 b] "Genetic Diseases Studies in Arabic Countries". Jeans4genes.org. الامراض_الوراثية_العرب. #'Jump up^21' "Arab Information Center for Genetic Counseling". Jeans4genes.org. Retrieved 2013-09-09. #'Jump up^' 22 Kraft, D (2006 Mar 21). "A hunt for genes that betrayed a desert people.". صحافة''The New York times on the Web'': F1, F4. PMID 16649272. #'Jump up^' 23 Zlotogora, J (2002 May 1). "Molecular basis of autosomal recessive diseases among the Palestinian Arabs.". American journal of medical genetics 109 (3): 176–82.PMID 11977175. #'Jump up^' 24 Lagoumintzis, G; Poulas, K; Patrinos, GP (2010). "Genetic databases and their potential in pharmacogenomics.". Current pharmaceutical design 16 (20): 2224–31.PMID 20459387. #'Jump up^' 25 Zlotogora, J; van Baal, S; Patrinos, GP (2007 Oct). "Documentation of inherited disorders and mutation frequencies in the different religious communities in Israel in the Israeli National Genetic Database.". Human mutation 28 (10): 944–9.PMID 17492749. #'Jump up^' 26 Tadmouri, GO; Al Ali, MT; Al-Haj Ali, S; Al Khaja, N (2006 Jan 1). "CTGA: the database for genetic disorders in Arab populations.". Nucleic acids research 34 (Database issue): D602–6. PMID 16381941. #'Jump up^' 27 Zlotogora, J; Barges, S; Bisharat, B; Shalev, SA (2006 Aug 1). "Genetic disorders among Palestinian Arabs. 4: Genetic clinics in the community.". American journal of medical genetics. Part A 140 (15): 1644–6. PMID 16830330. #'Jump up^' 28 Hamosh, A. (17 December 2004). "Online Mendelian Inheritance in Man (OMIM), a knowledgebase of human genes and genetic disorders". Nucleic Acids Research 33(Database issue): D514–D517. doi:10.1093/nar/gki033. #'Jump up^' 29 Tadmouri, GO; Gulen, RI (2003 Nov). "Deniz: the electronic database for beta-thalassemia mutations in the Arab world.". Saudi medical journal 24 (11): 1192–8.PMID 14647552. #'Jump up^30 ' Zlotogora, J; van Baal, S; Patrinos, GP (2009 Jun). "The Israeli National Genetic ^ Zlotogora, J; van Baal, S; Patrinos, GP (2009 Jun). "The Israeli National Genetic Database.".The Israel Medical Association journal : IMAJ 11 (6): 373–5. PMID 19697591. ##'Jump up'^' Teebi, AS; Teebi, SA; Porter, CJ; Cuticchia, AJ (2002 Jun). "Arab genetic disease database (AGDDB): a population-specific clinical and mutation database.". ''Human mutation 19 (6): 615–21. PMID 12007218.' ##'Jump up^32 ' Zlotogora, J (2010 Nov). "The molecular basis of autosomal recessive diseases among the Arabs and Druze in Israel.". ''Human genetics 128 (5): 473–9. PMID 20852892. ##'Jump up^' 33 Rosler, A (2006 Aug). "17 beta-hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase 3 deficiency in the Mediterranean population.". Pediatric endocrinology reviews : PER. 3 Suppl 3: 455–61.PMID 17551466. "Affected individuals are born with ambiguity of the external genitalia and reared as females until puberty, found in Palestinians" ##'Jump up^' 34 "The 5th pan arab genetics conference website". ##'Jump up^35 ' Bowron, A (2013 Jul 5). "Laboratory diagnosis of inherited metabolic diseases.". Annals of clinical biochemistry. PMID 23831663. ##'Jump up^' 36 Hernandez, MA; Schulz, R; Chaplin, T; Young, BD; Perrett, D; Champion, MP; Taanman, JW; Fensom, A; Marinaki, AM (2010 Dec 1). "The diagnosis of inherited metabolic diseases by microarray gene expression profiling.". Orphanet journal of rare diseases 5''': 34.PMID 21122112. ##Jump up^' 37 Hunter-Zinck, H; Musharoff, S; Salit, J; Al-Ali, KA; Chouchane, L; Gohar, A; Matthews, R; Butler, MW; Fuller, J; Hackett, NR; Crystal, RG; Clark, AG (2010 Jul 9). "Population genetic structure of the people of Qatar.". ''American journal of human genetics 87 (1): 17–25. PMID 20579625. ##'Jump up^' 38 Al-Zahery, N; Pala, M; Battaglia, V; Grugni, V; Hamod, MA; Hooshiar Kashani, B; Olivieri, A; Torroni, A; Santachiara-Benerecetti, AS; Semino, O (2011 Oct 4). "In search of the genetic footprints of Sumerians: a survey of Y-chromosome and mtDNA variation in the Marsh Arabs of Iraq.". BMC evolutionary biology 11: 288. PMID 21970613. ##'Jump up^' 39 Hassan, HY; Underhill, PA; Cavalli-Sforza, LL; Ibrahim, ME (2008 Nov). "Y-chromosome variation among Sudanese: restricted gene flow, concordance with language, geography, and history.". American journal of physical anthropology 137 (3): 316–23. PMID 18618658. ##'Jump up^' 40 Shaat, N; Ekelund, M; Lernmark, A; Ivarsson, S; Nilsson, A; Perfekt, R; Berntorp, K; Groop, L (2004 May). "Genotypic and phenotypic differences between Arabian and Scandinavian women with gestational diabetes mellitus.". Diabetologia 47 (5): 878–84. PMID 15095040. ##'Jump up^' 41 Hayes, JM; Budowle, B; Freund, M (1995 Sep). "Arab population data on the PCR-based loci: HLA-DQA1, LDLR, GYPA, HBGG, D7S8, Gc, and D1S80.". Journal of forensic sciences 40 (5): 888–92. PMID 7595333. ##'Jump up^' 42 Ollier, W; Doyle, P; Alonso, A; Awad, J; Williams, E; Gill, D; Welch, S; Klouda, P; Bacchus, R; Festenstein, H (1985 Feb). "HLA polymorphisms in Saudi Arabs.". Tissue antigens 25 (2): 87–95. PMID 3857723. ##'Jump up^ 43' "Genetic disorders in arabsالامراض_الوراثية_العرب". ##'Jump up^' 44 Chiaroni et Al (14 October 2009). "The emergence of Y-chromosome haplogroup J1e among Arabic-speaking populations". European Journal of Human Genetics 18 (3): 348–353.doi:10.1038/ejhg.2009.166. ##'Jump up^' 45 "Geographical distribution of J1-P58". ##'Jump up^46 ' Hammer, Michael F.; Behar, Doron M.; Karafet, Tatiana M.; Mendez, Fernando L.; Hallmark, Brian; Erez, Tamar; Zhivotovsky, Lev A.; Rosset, Saharon; Skorecki, Karl (8 August 2009). "Extended Y chromosome haplotypes resolve multiple and unique lineages of the Jewish priesthood". Human Genetics 126 (5): 707–717. doi:10.1007/s00439-009-0727-5. ##'Jump up^' 47 "J1 network". YCAII=22-22 motif covers the core of J1 (J-M267) network. ##'Jump up^48 ' Semino et Al (1 May 2004). "Origin, Diffusion, and Differentiation of Y-Chromosome Haplogroups E and J: Inferences on the Neolithization of Europe and Later Migratory Events in the Mediterranean Area". The American Journal of Human Genetics 74 (5): 1023–1034.doi:10.1086/386295. ##'Jump up^49 ' "J1-P58 contain the Arabic cluster L147.1 that contain the all J1-CMH haplotypes and is YCAII=22-22". ##'Jump up^50 ' Robino, C; Crobu, F; Di Gaetano, C; Bekada, A; Benhamamouch, S; Cerutti, N; Piazza, A; Inturri, S; Torre, C (2008 May). "Analysis of Y-chromosomal SNP haplogroups and STR haplotypes in an Algerian population sample.". International journal of legal medicine 122 (3): 251–5. PMID 17909833. ##'Jump up^51 ' NEBEL et Al (1 June 2002). "Genetic Evidence for the Expansion of Arabian Tribes into the Southern Levant and North Africaدليل جيني على انتشارالعرب بالفتوحات الاسلامية هابلوتايب الجليل ". The American Journal of Human Genetics 70 (6): 1594–1596. doi:10.1086/340669. PMC 379148. Categories: #*Genetic genealogy #*Population genetics #*DNA #*Modern human genetic history #*Arab people #*Inborn errors of metabolism #*Autosomal recessive disorders